User talk:Jarry Modmega
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Brutal Mario Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:04, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello Jarofrods, it's me, PrincessPeach789. I was checking this wiki when I saw that you made about 300 edits in here. Since, SpaghettiGuy3, the founder of this wiki, hasn't been online for days, you could go to Community Central and make an adoption request for this wiki. Respectfully Yours, PrincessPeach789 (talk) 09:58, May 3, 2014 (UTC) About Brutal Mario Hey, I got an idea that would get our hands on a complete unofficial Brutal Mario. First,can I request that this wiki support unofficial Brutal Mario demos too now. I know people may not like them, but Carol really does not seem to be worried about this new demo. He knows about the demo, because I asked him about the first demo and he told me that it was fake. What do you say about supporting unofficial Brutal Mario Demos? We just want support demos like 9.5 because it was just made from pics. ~Theonesuperx/Buried Alive About your extra's page I think this is not a good idea. Maybe you can add pages about VIP Mario (another hack), as that has something to do with Brutal Mario.Thirteen1355 (talk) 16:12, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:54, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Admin rights Cool! You're an Admin now! I have one question: Could you make me an Admin too? I see there still are lots of things to do on this wiki. Could you make Theonesuperx an Admin too? He also contributed a lot to this wiki.Thirteen1355 (talk) 18:35, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, interesting. I know his account was hacked by WHODIDYOUTHINKITWAS/THEGUYWHODOESNOTHING/Areaofdoom. That's why he got banned... Thanks for the Admin rights! :)Thirteen1355 (talk) 12:51, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations on being an admin! I was wondering if we can merge my wiki with your wiki... Please reply! PrincessPeach789 (talk) 10:13, July 12, 2014 (UTC) How do we merge?Thirteen1355 (talk) 11:18, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Should we export information from your wiki to mine, or should we import information from my wiki to yours? PrincessPeach789 (talk) 09:01, July 27, 2014 (UTC) I think we should import info from your wiki to ours, as our wiki has the most pages, so it would be less work. I hope you can help us. Thirteen1355 (talk) 11:48, July 27, 2014 (UTC)